<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crowley's Garden by KaytheJay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464069">Crowley's Garden</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay'>KaytheJay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:02:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley is out in her garden tending to her plants.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crowley's Garden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    One of the important things when they were first looking for a home to share was that there was plenty of backyard space for Crowley to be able to grow her garden. Aziraphale thought it adorable. A demon having such a fascination with growing life, nurturing and caring for it. Well, at least caring for it in the way that Crowley did. You can’t really expect a demon to be nurturing, now can you? </p><p>    That’s where she was now, out in her back garden watering her plants and weeding them. Crowley’s garden was the most sought after in the neighborhood. Everyone would stop by and ask how she did it. How all of her plants were always perfect. How they always grew more fruit and vegetables and flowers and everything else than were usual for the plants. Crowley would simply smile and say she had special water. Which wasn’t technically a lie. She did use a little bit of a miracle to make the water better for the plants than regular water. But she knew that this wasn’t the real reason for her plants’ exceptional growth. It was mostly due to threats. </p><p>     Sometimes they weren’t just threats though. </p><p>    She saw that one of her rose bushes wasn’t producing as many roses as the others were. She took a step towards it. The bush began to quiver. Clearly, Crowley thought, it was hiding something. And she wouldn’t have her rose bush hiding something. Roses were Aziraphale’s favorite. Crowley had the highest expectations of her rose bushes. Crowley examined the leaves, checking for spots or wilted leaves. Those would have been a sure sign that the bush had begun to fail and it was time to replace it. </p><p>    “What is your problem?” Crowley yelled at the bush. “Why aren’t you producing as many roses?” Of course, as it was a plant, the bush didn’t respond. Only shaking in fear of whatever Crowley was about to do to it. Crowley looked thoughtful and grabbed hold of one of the leaves. “Do you quite like this leaf?” Crowley said, rubbing her finger over it. She slowly worked her way to where the leaf connected to the rest of the plant, giving the impression that she was going to pull it. She hadn’t quite decided if she was going to pull it yet. </p><p>    “Crowley, what are you doing?” Aziraphale asked. In her surprise, Crowley let go of the leaf and turned to face her wife. She had brought out a mug for Crowley. Crowley smiled. </p><p>    “Oh, nothing dear,” Crowley said, shooting a glare at the plant. </p><p>    “Quit threatening it,” Aziraphale said. “It is doing just fine. She shoved the mug at Crowley, bending over to examine the plant. “I don’t see a problem with it,” Aziraphale said. Crowley choked on her tea.</p><p>    “It isn’t growing like the rest of them. It needs more roses,” Crowley said the last sentence with poison. She couldn’t let the plants know that she was going soft. Couldn’t give them the idea that Aziraphale meant that they were safe. She arbitrarily reached over and pulled a leaf off of the bush in question. </p><p>    “Crowley!” Aziraphale exclaimed. “I am shocked at you!” She shook her head. “This behavior . . . this is how you treat your plants?” Crowley rolled her eyes.</p><p>    “Why do you think they’re the best plants?” Aziraphale huffed. </p><p>    “You treat them as you wish to be treated.” Crowley snickered. </p><p>    “I’m a demon, this,” She pulled another leaf off the plant, “Is exactly how we’re treated in Hell. Only once we run out of leaves, we don’t die.” </p><p>    “Just because that is how you’re treated in Hell doesn’t mean that’s how you like to be treated.” Crowley shrugged. </p><p>    “It reminds me of home. The home down under. This home is quite nice though.” Crowley looked around. While Aziraphale was distracted, she pulled another leaf off the bush. </p><p>    “Be nice to your plants,” Aziraphale said. “Or I am going to take away your garden privilege.” Aziraphale turned and went back in the house.</p><p>    “What are you now, my mum!” Crowley hollered at her. She shook her head before turning her attention back to the plant. “Did you like how that felt?” Crowley menacingly whispered to the plant. “Because I have . . . other plans for you. We have to make a show out of this, now don’t we? Make sure no one else gets any bright ideas.” She pulled another leaf off. “This hurts you more than it hurts me,” Crowley said. “And you are replaceable. Do you want to be replaced?” She pulled another leaf off. “If by tomorrow you don’t have more flowers you will be replaced.” One more leaf came off. Crowley took the leaves and threw them at the plant in one more move of trying to intimidate it. </p><p>    Crowley took one more lap around the garden, examining a few plants that had given trouble in the past to make sure that they had, in fact, made the progress that she needed them to make in order to be satisfied with them. Once she finished her tea, she headed back inside and put the mug in the dishwasher. </p><p>    “Hello love,” She whispered to Aziraphale. Aziraphale crossed her arms.</p><p>    “I don’t approve of how you treat those plants.” Crowley wrapped her arms around Aziraphale before lowering her to a dip and kissing her. </p><p>    “You don’t approve of a lot of the stuff I do,” Crowley said. “I’m a demon. You’re an angel. If we saw eye-to-eye on everything, well, we’d have quite the price to pay, now wouldn’t we?” Crowley brought Aziraphale back to her feet and miracled the radio on. “A Thousand Years” by Christina Perri started playing. Aziraphale shook her head. It was such a cheesy song. Crowley offered her hand to Aziraphale. Aziraphale couldn’t help but smile. It was a cheesy song. But it was their cheesy song. </p><p>    She accepted Crowley’s hand and Crowley pulled her in close. The two of them hummed along to the song as they gently swayed around the room. Aziraphale smiled and rested her head on Crowley’s shoulder. </p><p>    There was a lot that they’d had to go through to get to this point, just the two of them. Just being wrapped up in each other’s arms was a miracle. They were an angel and a demon. Things like this weren’t supposed to happen. But it did. And there wasn’t anything that Crowley was more thankful for than the angel that was in her arms. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week. <br/>Find me on Tumblr @justanangelandhisdemon</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>